


Right my world

by nazangel



Series: Cadre [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fenrys is not having a good time, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Fenrys can't seem to think right. Good thing Rowan and Lorcan are there.
Relationships: Fenrys & Rowan Whitethorn, Fenrys and Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Cadre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000761
Kudos: 21





	Right my world

The White wolf stumbled down the halls of the palace, feeling the world tilt and spin. The walls seemed to be of no help and the floor kept moving making his already aching legs hurt some more. The world felt wrong wrong wrong.

Fenrys could feel his heart beating erratically and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He was supposed to be going to the west wing - and where was he now, the north one maybe, god he couldn’t tell.

He stumbled again and this time he felt a hand grasp his own. He lifted his head to see the dark eyes of his commander - no not commander, it was just Lorcan now.

“Are you okay? Pup?”

That wasn’t cammand- Lorcan. Fenrys turned his head a little to see Rowan standing beside him. His eyes a little soft and concerned.

Fenrys shook his head. No. This was wrong. They weren’t supposed to be here. His goddamn mind was playing tricks on him.

He closed his eyes tight and shook his head again. When he opened his eyes they were still there. He repeated the motion again and again and again, waiting for their teeth to become stained with blood and their eyes to become hard and cold, waiting for the broken bones and open wounds. There was nothing though and when he opened his eyes, Lorcan and Rowan were still there, eyes more soft and more concerned than they had even been for him.

“Fenrys?” whispered the dark male. Both a question and a concern.

He tried to speak, he really did, “I- I- I don- do-n”

A cool hand came up to his neck and squeezed gently, “It’s okay Fen. It’s okay. Take a deep breath for me,”

Fenrys tried to comply but his abused lungs wouldn’t work and everything was tight and hot and-

There was a larger hand rubbing his back, “Shh, match me okay. Take it easy and just match me,”

Fenrys nodded and followed Lorcan’s breathes. Five in and four out. Five in and four out.

He breathed and breathed and breathed.

“It’s okay Fenrys, you’re okay,”

“I’m okay,” he whispered to himself, “I’m okay,” as the two older males pulled him close.

“I’m okay,”

And somewhere between the icy chill against his skin and the dark magic lapping at his feet, the world righted itself again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little tidbit on Tumblr a while ago and just decided to post it here. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
